This invention relates generally to a shock absorbing and suspension system for a wheel, and more specifically pertains to an internal wheel suspension and shock absorbing means.
There have been numerous suspension systems that have been employed for enhancing shock absorption during application of the wheel upon cycles, bicycles, automobiles, and other vehicles. Usually these types of suspension systems relate to the use of some form of springs, coil springs, leaf springs, and normally provide the absorption of shock in the vertical direction. But, where a vehicle is utilized, in particular off-road, the type of terrain encountered may present forces that are generated in other than the vertical direction, and could be even horizontally exerted, or angularly exerted, in addition to impact and shock that is encountered along the vertical dimension. These types of suspension systems, for cushioning the ride of any vehicle, in the application of their components, are well documented.
The current invention is designed to provide for a suspension system that can absorb shock, more efficiently, that is exerted from the vertical and from other and related angular directions.
Initially, as early as 1951, a spiral type of suspension spring was utilized upon at least the rear wheel of a motorcycle, in order to provide better absorption of the forces of impact, particularly when the cycle is used in off road racing and competition.
Related types of suspensions, that have been patented, can be seen in the early U.S. Pat. No. 985,039 to Kimball. This particular device shows a spring wheel. This particular spring wheel shows a variety of semi-radially disposed spokes, each of which has a spring bias rod and tube combination, and which surrounds the hub, for suspending the rim and its tire in place.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,086,162 to Gray, shows another spring wheel. In this instance, the spokes essentially include spring mounted rod and tube combinations, in order to further buffer and provide shock absorbing for the supported wheel.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,144,879 to Ubezzi, shows another vehicle wheel. This one is similar to the previously described Gray patented device, wherein the spokes essentially have spring mounts within them, to enhance shock absorbing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,246 to Jutila, shows another resilient wheel. This device does incorporate tangential springs, inner poles between spokes and the rim, apparently for providing cushioning with respect to the rim. The steel wires of the wheel are fixed, in the manner of spokes, between the rim brackets and the inner rim ring.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,951 to Cruthers, shows a yieldable bearing and support therefor. This is more of a bearing but does incorporate an inner hub, with the outer rim, and does include lateral cushioning springs within its structure. These are biased against the rocker arms. Thus, lateral support is provided through this type of structure, for a wheel like structure, although, it is not of the type as shown for the current invention.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,343,986 to Shafer, shows another resilient wheel. This one includes spokes, identified as helical springs upon the elements as shown, but these connect directly between the hub, and the outer rim.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,840 to Weirich, is upon another vehicle wheel. This device apparently pivotally connects its arms to the outer rim or tread member of the wheel, and does include a series of shock absorbing devices therebetween. It appears that there may be a direct connection between the hub and the rim, through some type of linkage on the shown arms.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,565 to Yankauer, shows another resilient wheel. This patent shows a structured hub that incorporates a series of members, having varying members extending therefrom, with tangential springs provided for mounting of the hub relative to its rim. This differs from the structure of the current invention.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,747 to Vobach, shows another spring wheel. This is just another way of mounting through the use of a spring by a spoke between the hub and the rim of the tire.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,679 to Stoltz, shows another resilient wheel that uses spokes arranged at right angles, and which are spring biased, to add to the support for the wheel, and to add to the absorption of shock.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,935 to Henap, shows a hydraulic spoke wheel. This device includes a variety of hydraulic cylinders arranged as spokes at various angles in order to enhance the resiliency of mounting of the wheel upon its hub.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,868 to Molitor, shows a resiliently mounted auxiliary wheel for a tractor. This device includes a variety of spring biased telescoping rods and tubes, as shock absorbers, functioning as spokes within the rim, for supporting the wheel or tire.
Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,480 to Cornellier, shows a non-pneumatic tire and wheel system. This device simply utilizes compound shocks, in lieu of spokes, within the solid tire. This is not the structure of the current invention.